Dishes
by Sketcher1994
Summary: He'd only come in to help with the dishes, and here they were arguing. As always. Why was he being so suspicious! They were both part of the same crew, so what did he think he was going to do! He wasn't exactly planning to poison the whole crew! He was just going to wash the dishes! (Short Zosan drabble) T for language.


**AN: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece!**

**Hey – here's a little Zosan that I came up with after rewatching a few episodes – hope you enjoy, it is my first attempt! ^_^**

* * *

"What did you just say, Shitty-Cook?!"

"You heard me, Shitty-Swordsman!"

He'd only come in to help with the dishes, and here they were arguing. As always. Why was he being so damn suspicious?! They were both part of the same crew, so what did he think he was going to do?! He wasn't exactly planning to poison the whole crew! He was just going to wash the damn dishes! He had barely even made it into the kitchen area before the Cook had started an argument. What was his problem?!

"I came over to help you – not fight you!" Zoro yelled back, pushing passed Sanji to get to the sink.

"And why would you do that, Idiot-Marimo?!" Sanji demanded, grabbing a fist-full of Zoro's tunic threateningly.

"The others can help you if they feel like it – why can't I?!" Zoro returned, removing Sanji's hand forcefully before starting to fill the sink with hot soapy water.

"Shouldn't you be training or sleeping, like you _always_ do?!" Sanji replied sharply, turning away from Zoro, ready to start on the Crew's dinner.

"Robin had said something about it being her turn to wash-up, so I decided to do it – you got a problem with that?" Zoro snapped, quickly making his way through the plates.

"Oh, so you're trying to show off to Robin-chwan, Marimo?" Sanji smirked, "I'm a little surprised you noticed her – as perfect as our ladies are, you don't seem to notice them. I still can't decide which is more perfect! I'm guessing you think Robin-chwan is the most perfect?!"

"Not as much as you." Zoro muttered, moving onto the pans.

"What was that, Marimo?" Sanji asked absentmindedly.

"I said not as much as you, Ero-Cook." Zoro sighed loudly, annoyed with his crewmate for his constant singing of the women's praises.

"If I think Robin-chwan is more perfect than you do, why are you trying to impress her? You better not plan on hurting her, Marimo!" Sanji exclaimed angrily, turning back to glare at Zoro's back.

"I never said I was trying to impress anyone! That was you! I decided to help _you_, Shitty-Cook!" Zoro shouted back, turning around to glare back at Sanji with a wet frying pan in his hand.

"Yeah, well I don't need help from a stupid Marimo like you!" Sanji yelled, stepping towards Zoro.

"Why are we even arguing?! I'm almost finished the damn dishes, and then I'll be out of your hair! You clearly don't like having me here, so let me just finish and I'll go! I'll never help you again – that sound good to you?!" Zoro exclaimed angrily, turning back to the sink.

"I bet I'm going to have to redo all those dishes! Just stop trying to show off for Robin-chwan –she's not here!" Sanji shouted, taking another step towards Zoro, now standing looking over his shoulder at the dishes.

"And why wou-" Zoro began shouting before taking a deep breath, "that's not the point – why are you trying to pick a fight, Ero-Cook?" Zoro asked, turning where he stood, carefully wrapping his arms around the tall lean blonde Cook's waist, making sure he didn't touch the clean black suit with his wet hands in his attempt to startle the cook.

"Ma-Marimo? Wha-What-What are-"

"I told you, I'm not trying to impress anyone – I decided to help you." Zoro replied, releasing Sanji and turning back to the few remaining pans, clearly pleased that he'd gotten to the idiot.

"We-Well, I don't need help from a stupid one-eyed shitty swordsman! There's no way you have any depth perception! I'm just going to have to redo all of them!" Sanji snapped in retaliation.

"You want to see my depth perception?!" Zoro growled, spinning around and laying a hand on Sanji's cheek as he gently pressed his lips against the Cook's for a brief moment before turning back to the dishes, not daring to look at the blonde.

Zoro stood in the silence, washing the last pan as he waited for Sanji to say something. He hadn't planned to kiss him when he'd decided to help – he'd just decided to help because he was getting jealous of the alone time the others spent with Sanji, and of course the idiot had started ranting. Why did he insist on trying to argue? Now he'd kissed the idiot in the heat of the moment and they were just standing in silence. Why did the idiot love to make his blood boil? Why wasn't he reacting? He'd just kissed the stupid womaniser! The least the idiot could do was damn well shout at him!

"Why aren't you shouting?" Zoro muttered, putting the last pan at the side of the sink to dry.

"Should I be, Marimo?" Sanji asked, his voice perfectly calm much to Zoro's surprise.

"I just kissed you?" Zoro stated, carefully turning around to face the Cook, his eye falling on a peaceful scene, the Cook happily chopping up vegetables.

"Well it was definitely better than our first." Sanji replied, smirking down at the vegetables.

"Oi! We both agreed that nothing happened! The whole Nora-Nora beam thing never happened, remember?!" Zoro exclaimed, his fists balling by his sides.

"I remember, and like I said, that was definitely a better kiss that you just gave me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take the ladies their snacks!" Sanji sang, twirling over to the fridge to get the chilling deserts before making his way over to the door.

"So that's it? You're not angry...? You're not going to pick a fight with me over it...? ...and all you have to say was that it was better than last time?"

"That's all, Marimo – thanks for helping with the dishes," Sanji replied disappearing out the door before quickly shooting his blonde head back in with the smirk still across his lips, "and the kiss!"

"Oi!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry it's a little short! 0:)**

* * *

**Today:**

**_Dishes – One Piece (Zosan)_**

**Tuesday:**

**_His Sixth Year Crush Ch2 – One Piece (Zorobin)_**

**Friday:**

**_Conceit and Crudity Ch4 – Fairy Tail (Gajevy/GaLe &amp; others)_**

**Sunday:**

**_Another Dancer – One Piece (Zorobin); one-shot request for YukiHannah87_**

_(If anyone has any one-shot requests, just let me know! ^_^ )_


End file.
